


B.A. Knight - Investigator

by G8rguy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Hockey & Pies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G8rguy/pseuds/G8rguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the week after the Kegster and Shitty needs a break and decides to surprise Jack with a spontaneous visit to him the weekend after their visit to Samwell and the team's first game.  Shitty is feeling a little guilty for how he jumped on Jack about never having time and having a girlfriend and he feels guilty about it but he also realizes that drunk Shitty is on to something.  Jack has changed and Shitty is determined to figure out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shitty Knight slammed his contracts book shut and rubbed his eyes. Two straight hours of looking at it was causing him to go stir crazy. He had been in class or the library since 7am and it was now 3pm and he was done. After this week, he desperately needed a break. He had loved getting back to Samwell last weekend for the team’s game and the kegster afterwards, even if it didn’t quite go as he had expected, but it wasn’t enough. A cup and a half of tub juice and he had totally lost all control. 

Lardo had been seriously right about law school mixers making him weak. They only served wine and beer at those things, and not even the cheap and nasty stuff, no they got microbrews and artisan brands, the pretentious hacks. Shitty was pretty sure that the last time he had been shitfaced before the kegster had been at the Haus before graduation. He had lost all tolerance and ability to hold his alcohol!

He remembered confronting Jack at the party about his girlfriend and his lack of other friends and after a day or so he started feeling bad about that. He probably shouldn’t have jumped him for not being available for Shitty whenever he wanted it especially as he knew that he himself wasn’t very available to his friends but he was able to admit most of it was his own insecurities. But as he thought about things over the last few days since the party, he had considered what drunk Shitty had said and more and more and he decided that there actually was something going on with Jack, it wasn’t his imagination. 

While he probably should have been more subtle about it, the truth was that Jack hadn’t talked about anyone new or serious in his life either when they talked privately or on the group chat. In fact even his comments about his new teammates were typical Jack: dry and awkward. Though he had to admit that Jack did seem to be fitting in with them and that giant Russian guy seemed determined to be Jack’s friend. Shitty wondered if that was the guy Jack was hanging out with all the time, but if so, why not just tell them about it? It didn’t make any sense.

Looking at his phone he saw the time change, 3:07pm, and he realized he needed to do something or he was going to go nuts, but then he got inspired. Checking the online schedule he confirmed that Jack didn’t have a game this weekend and he shouldn’t be traveling. He raced back to his place and threw a bag together before hopping in the car to head for Providence. He was going surprise Jack for a weekend of fun and bro bonding…bronding! He smiled at that quip and pulled out of the parking lot.

Almost an hour later he was closing in on Jack’s place when he suddenly realized that he should probably call and make sure that Jack would actually be there to surprise him.

“Hi Shitty” Jack answered the phone sounding chipper. Seriously? Jack never sounds happy on the phone! He always sounded annoyed to be having to talk on the phone, even to people he liked. Jack had never liked talking on the phone while he was at Samwell, during breaks and in the summer but now he realized that ever since graduation, whenever he called Jack on the phone, Jack would talk easily and comfortably. It was definitely suspicious!

“Jack my bro!” Shitty says desperately. “What are you doing right this second?” he demands.

Jack snickers. “Nice try Shits” Jack scoffs. “What do you want?” Jack had gotten roped in to too many of Shitty’s schemes over the years to ever answer that kind of question. The only worse time was once when Jack had said “no” when Shitty asked “are you busy?”

“What makes you think I want anything?” Shitty uses his best ‘innocent me’ voice.

“I learned long ago about your craziness” Jack laughs gently. “How is law school going?” he asks trying to divert the other man.

Shitty grunts. “Man it sucks. I loved being back at Samwell last weekend, but having to come back to all of this shit…that was not good for my soul, ya know brah?” Shitty continues to talk about the last week when he finally pauses. “You aren’t at work are you? Or doing something with someone?” he says, his voice rising up in a tone that suggests that Jack is doing something secret.

“No Shits” Jack assures him with a chuckle. “I got back from practice about an hour ago and am watching some tape in my apartment” he admits.

“Jack, Jacques, Jackie boy” Shitty tuts. “You do know that you are the very person who they were thinking of when they coined the phrase ‘all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy’ don’t you?” he teases.

Jack sighs. “It’s not really work” Jack tries to defend himself and decides to ignore Shitty’s snort of disbelief. “Besides, we have an off weekend and since we start traveling on Tuesday, this will be a nice quiet weekend. Thought I might even explore Providence a bit.”

Shitty smiles as he pulls into the parking lot of Jack’s building. “That’s great my bro. Sounds like a s’wawesome plan” he laughs. “Well I just arrived at my destination so I have to go. Will talk with you later” he says happily and hangs up before Jack gets out more than a confused ‘bye’ as he heads to the elevator with his bag.

A few minutes later he steps off the elevator with an increasingly devious smile as he approached Jack’s door. He tested the knob quietly but it was locked damn it! Stepping a bit off to the side to avoid the peephole, he knocked on the door quickly and called out in a gruff voice “Delivery!” and got ready.

Trying to hold in his snickers, he heard noise coming from the apartment as someone approached the door. He heard the lock click and then the door was opening when Shitty threw himself into Jack’s arms screaming “BRAH!”

Jack stumbled back as he was unbalanced by the human octopus who had just attached itself to him. Shitty had jumped into Jack’s arms, wrapping arms and legs around him causing Jack to grab the other man to keep him from falling over or the two of them crashing to the floor. “I MISSED YOU!” he yelled at Jack.

Jack rolled his eyes. “Shitty, we saw each other last weekend” Jack sighed and headed over towards the couch, hoping he could peel his former teammate off before he fell over. He leaned over the couch and tried to throw him off but Shitty had a death grip. 

“LOVE ME!” Shitty yelled in his ear like a horrible character from a cheesy movie.

Jack grunted but then he smirked and jabbed his fingers sharply into Shitty’s sides and laughed at the blood curdling scream the law student let out as he flung himself away from Jack onto the couch. “BETRAYED! You swore to never tell” he accused looking up at Jack.

“What? That you are ticklish?” Jack smirked and sat down in the chair next to the couch knowing that Shitty probably wouldn’t want to move from the couch so Jack should be safe. “Using the knowledge doesn’t count as telling” he reasons.

Shitty looked thoroughly betrayed as he stared at Jack. “That is unforgiveable Jack Laurent Zimmermann” he swore dramatically.

“Want a beer?” Jack asked with a smirk at the sudden change in Shitty’s expression.

“Oh god yes!” he said happily and looking eager.

Jack shook his head and walked into the kitchen and froze for a second at the sight of all of Bitty’s notes on his fridge. “Good beer or cheap junk” Jack called over his shoulder while he quickly grabbed the notes off the fridge and slid them into a drawer.

“Give me the good stuff Mr. Highly Paid Professional Athlete” Shitty called back with a snort while he flipped on Jack’s large screen TV with a sigh of satisfaction. Sure, he wouldn't get plastered on it, but drinking with Jack was relaxing.

Jack took a second after grabbing Shitty’s beer and a bottle of water for himself to see if there was anything else incriminating around the place. Luckily Bitty hadn’t been here recently…Jack’s eyes widened and he panicked for a second, but then he quickly pulled out his phone and sent a quick text. 

 

 **Jack:** Shitty just showed up here with a bag for the weekend

 

He slipped his phone in his pocket and came back in the room and handed Shitty his beer. Tater and Snowy had come over the day after Jack got back from Samwell so his apartment was pretty clear of any evidence. Normally there would be bits and pieces of Bitty’s stuff all over the place. But since he hadn’t visited since Jack’s last cleaning, it was all good. Jack relaxed a bit.

Shitty started talking about his classes when Jack’s phone buzzed and he glanced at the reply from Bitty.

 

 **Bitty:** I just arrived, at train station. Should I go back to Samwell? :( 

 

Jack glanced at Shitty who was still going off about one of his classmate’s complete obliviousness of his privilege so Jack typed a quick response.

 

 **Jack:** No. Come on over, we will manage it. 

 

“And who are you texting?” Shitty asked suspiciously remembering how often he had seen Jack texting since graduation, much more than during the four years prior. Enjoying talking on phone and now texting too? The evidence was piling up!

“Bittle” Jack said easily and saw Shitty relax and smile.

“That’s great. What’s the little dude up to? Tell him I said hi or we could call him” Shitty said getting excited.

“Or we could just wait till he gets here” Jack said with a smile.

“What? Bitty’s coming? Why didn’t you tell me?” Shitty demanded.

“Well” Jack smiled as he looked at his old friend “Bittle offered to come up and do some cooking for me this weekend, you know, help me work on planning out some healthy meals since I don’t get his cooking anymore and so we planned this visit. As to why I didn’t tell you he was coming, I didn’t know you were coming remember?” Jack deadpanned. He was glad that he and Bitty had talked about having an excuse for Bitty to visit Jack if anyone ever noticed him visiting more than normal.

“Hmph” Shitty grunted as he finished his beer. He was hoping that he would get some time alone with Jack to maybe get him to open up about what was going on in his life as Shitty, despite feeling bad about how he went about it, was still pretty sure something was going on. Sure he figured he was projecting some of his own issues onto Jack, but he was certain that there was still something there. Then again…Bitty might have noticed something as well and Shitty could use this weekend to see if he could get Bitty to help him figure Jack out. “Do we need to go get him?” he suddenly asks.

“No” Jack says easily. “He was planning to take an Uber since I wasn’t sure of my schedule when we planned it.”

* * *

 

About thirty minutes later there was a knock at the door and before Jack could move, Shitty was already heading towards the door, flinging it open and engulfing Bitty in a giant hug. “BITTY!” he yelled happily pulling the blonde baker into the apartment.

“Hey Shitty” Bitty said with a laugh. He looked over at Jack and saw the frustration in his boyfriend’s eyes. “Hey Jack” he said simply.

“Bit…tle” Jack remembered to say at the last minute and smiled carefully but Shitty wasn’t really paying him any attention as he dragged the younger man to the couch and ordered Jack to get some more beers.

“Shitty, how about we do dinner instead?” Jack offered.

“I can make something” Bitty offered happily looking at Jack but the blue-eyed Canadian shook his head.

“Nah, we can go out somewhere. If you two can promise to behave, I’ll even make it somewhere really nice” he said with a twinkle in his eye that Eric spotted. They rarely went out to dinner together because they didn’t want to cause any rumors to start. Lunch or breakfast was fairly safe to eat out, but dinner in a nice restaurant was too risky but with Shitty along…Eric smiled happily.

“Should we dress up a bit?” he asks casually.

Jack pretends to think about it while looking at the two of them. Shitty starts to ramble about clothing and oppression but Jack mentions one place he has wanted to try that they would need to definitely upgrade. Eric nodded, he had a nice outfit in Jack’s closet but could pretend he brought it. Shitty grumbled but admitted he had something too.

“Why don’t you take the guest room Shits” Jack offers and walks him down the hall to the room. “Bit..tle you can use my room.”

“Man Bitty I’m sorry” Shitty said suddenly contrite. “I just showed up and cost you your room” he said looking guilty.

Bitty just smiled and “pshawed” him. “It’s okay Shitty” Eric says easily. “I let Jack crash in my room remember, he can pay me back” he tells the older man. He turns and heads into Jack’s room whistling a pop song that Shitty is pretty sure is Beyonce.

“Bro, are you sure?” Shitty asks Jack who is looking completely relaxed. 

“It’s no big deal Shitty” Jack assures him. “Maman got me a massive bed so there’s plenty of space and Bittle is right, I do owe him for letting me stay in his room when I visited Samwell a while back.”

Shitty just nods and they all go change.

“Jack?” Bitty says as Jack walks in the bathroom and shuts the door. “Are you sure about this? Being around Shitty all weekend? He might figure things out” Bitty says nervously.

“It sucks that we have to watch ourselves around him, but we can manage it” Jack assures him then sighs. “But I have been worrying about him to be honest with you. Shitty and Lardo still haven’t worked their stuff out and I worry about him. He hasn’t been himself since he started law school and I haven’t been able to give him a lot of time. I think he is really lonely” Jack says looking guilty as he changes to a nice dress shirt.

Bitty nods and hands him a tie with a wink. 

* * *

 

Dinner was fantastic. Jack takes them to the Waterman Grill, one of the best places in Providence, and manages to get them a table fairly easily. The three of them enjoy a fantastic dinner though they don’t order dessert as neither Jack nor Shitty want to risk the chance of Bitty not baking. Bitty however orders the Pecan Crumb Cake to see it lives up to his expectations and, Jack suspects, to see if he can improve on it.

They make it home in an Uber as Jack figured he would have a drink or two along with the others so they crash briefly on the couch and talk for a bit before Jacks notices that Shitty is quickly losing steam. “Shits?” he asks gently. “Getting tired?”

Shitty looks offended. It’s a Friday night and he is young and a party animal. They put on a movie and twenty minutes later Shitty is snoring on the couch much to Jack and Bitty’s amusement. Bitty heads to the kitchen and they spend about an hour quietly preparing food for tomorrow and Jack’s freezer. There are lots of smiles and casual touches while both of them keep an eye on Shitty whose snoring provides background noise for their working. Being in the kitchen with Bitty is easy for Jack. Ever since they took the class together, it seems that cooking together feels easy. Jack gives all control and authority to Bitty in the kitchen and just supports him and it feels really good.

After finishing up and cleaning, Jack sees that it’s almost midnight, late for him though he knows that Bitty and Shitty are normally up later than this. Bitty heads to Jack’s room to get ready for bed while Jack wakes Shitty and drags him to the guest room. Shitty zombie-walks before collapsing into the bed. Jack shakes his head and pulls off the sleeping man’s shoes, socks, pants and shirt before tucking him into the bed. Jack can’t quite make out what he murmurs but he just smiles and walks back to his own room.

Walking into the bathroom he sees Bitty in an old t-shirt of Jack’s and his red boxer briefs and smiles wickedly, especially when he catches Bitty’s eyes in the mirror and sees the smirk in them. They crawl into bed together and Bitty freezes. “The door?” he asks worriedly.

“Locked” Jack assures him.

Bitty smiles and leans into Jack’s kisses. They are quiet but Bitty is so glad to finally have Jack’s lips on his after having to behave all evening. He doesn’t plan to behave anymore!

* * *

 

Jack wakes early as usual and gets ready for his run and though he tries to entice Bitty to run with him, he is not successful. He heads out of the quiet apartment for his regular run and by the time he returns, he can see signs of life around the city as people are up and moving. 

Walking into the hallway he can smell Bitty’s cooking and he smiles. Opening the door he sees Bitty at the stove cooking and the coffee he’s making. “Morning” Jacks says with a smile looking around. “Shitty up yet?” he asks.

“Haven’t seen him or heard him” Bitty looks at him slyly and grins when Jack leans in for a kiss before grabbing his protein shake. “Jack!” Bitty yells and looks at him fiercely causing Jack to snort and put it back instead grabbing a bottle of water.

“Sorry, force of habit” he said not sounding at all sorry.

Bitty’s eyes narrow. “You will eat healthy food while I am here Mr. Zimmermann” he says threatening Jack with his spatula that he has been using on the pancakes “none of that powdered stuff!” He scowls in a threatening manner and Jack just smiles.

“What smells so good? Oh god, I have missed this!” they hear Shitty as he stumbles out of the guest room and Bitty squeaks at Shitty’s nakedness.

“Shitty get some clothes on” Jack says tiredly.

“I refuse” Shitty declares.

“You are not coming in my kitchen like that” Bitty’s voice is like ice and Shitty freezes in surprise at the tone.

“Bits” Shitty replies in a haughty tone as he tries to placate the southern baker.

“I’m not kidding Mr. Knight” he growls. “You are not coming into my kitchen without clothes on while I am cooking. It is not hygenic!”

“Your kitchen?” Shitty smirks and looks over at Jack expectantly.

Jack looks at Shitty before looking over to see Bitty watching the tall Canadian with a gleam in his eye. “Sorry Shits” Jack says with a smirk “not gonna argue with the chef.”

Shitty looks utterly betrayed not only by Jack’s refusal to support his nudity, but by the way he took Bitty’s side so quickly. “Benedict Arnold” he mutters at Jack before stomping back to his room only to return in his trademark Wonder Woman briefs and nothing else. “Happy?” he glares at Bitty.

Bitty smiles happily, he can be magnanimous since he won. “Coffee?” he asks pleasantly and hands Shitty the cup he just poured. 

Shitty frowns at the sudden change in demeanor but he can’t resist the smell before he takes a sip and lets out an almost pornographic moan. “Oh god Bitty! Where did you get this coffee?”

“Found it on my last trip” Jack says with a smile. “Place is called Polcari’s down in Boston” he tells Shitty. “Snowy recommended it.”

Shitty smiles happily and continues to sip the brew and looks over at Bitty’s cooking. “Breakfast?” he asks feeling more human.

“Pancakes, eggs, and bacon” Bitty replies “before we head out. Jack did you plan on showering?” Shitty notices that Jack is still sweaty from running but Bitty is dressed and ready to go.

“Head out?” Shitty looks confused as Jack heads back to his bathroom to shower and change.

“We are going to the Farmer’s Market on Hope Street” Bitty replies with a smile. “Thought we would check it out and get some fresh food for Jack to prepare his meals. Are you coming with us?” Bitty asks looking at the other man.

Shitty nods and remembers that technically he is crashing this party so he probably should go along. “Sure, could be fun and might find some good stuff that’s original and not mass produced” he agrees. “Uh Bits?” he says after a moment when he hears Jack’s shower come on.

“Yeah?” Bitty asks absently.

“Have you noticed any…changes…in Jack? In how he is acting?” Shitty asks carefully.

Bitty freezes but is glad he is facing away at the moment and he takes a second to clear his face before turning around. “What do you mean?” he asks.

Shitty frowns. “I kind of jumped Jack at the kegster last weekend about dating someone” Shitty told him.

“Yeah, I was there and heard you” Bitty said slowly.

Shitty looked surprised. “You did?” he said clearly not remembering that. “Huh, well the point is that Jack has definitely changed and maybe he is or isn’t dating someone, but you have to admit he is acting strangely…for Jack I mean.”

“What do you mean?” Bitty asks carefully as he pulls the eggs of the heat.

“Besides the always being busy with ‘people’ when I call?” Shitty asks with an exasperated shrug. “Bits, I have known Jack since we were frosh and I can tell you that I have seen him texting and talking on his phone more in the few times we have got together since graduation than I did in the previous four years combined!” Shitty throws his hands up in the air. “And he is always smiling about it” the man looks frustrated and Bitty frowns in sympathy. “I mean usually when he would look at his phone he would scowl or frown or grumble. It was always like an intrusion or something that annoyed him. Now? Now he is always smiling and happy when the phone goes off. I’m telling you Bits, he is talking to someone he really, really likes. Jack Zimmermann doesn’t do that for just anyone. If it wasn’t for the fact that he hasn’t said a single thing about this person, I would swear he was actually in love!” Shitty said conspiratorially.

Bitty hoped the blush he was feeling on his cheeks wasn’t noticeable as Shitty talked. He took a breath and looked over to see that Shitty was continuing to rant about it, mostly to himself. “Maybe he isn’t ready to talk about it” Bitty suggested.

Shitty stopped at looked over at Bitty in surprise. “Why wouldn’t he want to talk about it? I mean it’s me not the press!” he looked genuinely offended.

Bitty sighed and leaned back against the counter. “Shitty, do you love Lardo?” he asked staring at the older man.

Shitty’s eyes widened and darted back and forth, he swallowed nervously. “Bitty, uh well...that’s…well that’s…” he stammered.

“Your business until you are ready? Have you told Jack about everything you are thinking and feeling for her?” Bitty asked and saw Shitty avoiding looking at him, well that was answer enough. “Maybe Jack is in the same situation and he doesn’t know or maybe he does know and he just wants to keep it to himself. You know sometimes people in love want to scream it to the world but sometimes they want to hide away and keep it safe and secure. Jack doesn’t seem like the type to want the world in his business” Bitty says gently.

“But I’m not the world” Shitty mumbles under his breath.

“No you’re not” Bitty agrees “and I am sure that Jack will tell you before he tells the world if and when he is dating and serious about someone.” 

“Well, I guess so” Shitty agrees. “But aren’t you curious about it? I mean you have to have noticed the change.” Shitty watches as Bitty moves around the kitchen confidently, pulling items he needs from their exact location. His eyes narrow. “How often do you and Jack talk?”

Bitty chuckles. “Well according to the boys more than Ransom and March, but I am not sure about that” Bitty smiles at Shitty. “Honestly? I think Jack really misses you, Samwell, the team, well actually everyone. As much as he loves playing, I think a part of him really misses what it was like at the Haus” Bitty sighs.

“Then why doesn’t he call me?” Shitty asks with a trace of a whine.

“One? Shitty you are at Harvard Law School. The most prestigious, most difficult, most amazing law school in the country. You are buried in classes and work and Jack knows that and how important it is. He isn’t going to bother you or encourage you to shirk your studies. Two? I just said he misses the Haus. We usually talk about his team and then I update him on everything going on at the Haus and Samwell so it’s like he is still there” Bitty smiles happily. “If it makes him happy, I am glad to help.”

Shitty looks at Bitty with a sad smile. “It doesn’t hurt?” he asks gently.

Bitty looks over and sees the kindness in Shitty’s expression and he turns away quickly. He always figured that Shitty knew about his crush on Jack but he never pushed Eric to admit it and even now he was dancing around it but they both knew what he meant. “No. Jack’s…Jack’s important to me and being there for him, being his friend, being needed…its good enough” Bitty says softly. He pretends not to hear Shitty’s sigh. “Go take your shower Shitty” he says and smiles as the other man gets up.

“Will you at least keep an eye on him? Make sure he’s okay? And if you do find out who he is dating...” Shitty smiled conspiratorially as he left the question hanging.

“I won’t betray Jack’s confidence Shitty” Bitty says seriously.

“No, I wouldn’t want you to” Shitty quickly agrees surprised at Bitty rather protective tone and demeanor. “But we would want to make sure that this person is worthy of our Jack now wouldn’t we?” he wiggles his eyebrows.

Bitty laughs. “Scoot!” he gestures and Shitty runs back to his room to shower and change and Bitty nearly collapses against the counter. He looks up in a prayer for strength to get through this weekend. With Jack sneaking kisses, Shitty looking for signs of Jack’s dating life, and Eric trying to maneuver through this minefield…something’s got to give!


	2. Chapter 2

Shitty picked up the tomato from the stand and felt its firmness. He smelled it and smiled at the freshness and nodded at the woman running the booth. Bitty was picking up several items from her booth, mostly vegetables, before handing them to Jack who was carrying most of Bitty’s purchases. Shitty put the tomato down and shook his head. They had been walking around and Bitty had been happily chatting with all of the people there while Shitty had longingly looked at several people just lounging around with their dogs and looking totally relaxed. Why couldn’t they just do that?

Shitty liked the laid back atmosphere of the place and Bitty obviously liked the fresh produce and products. He had picked up bags of fruit, vegetables, homemade bread, several jars of syrups and honey from local producers. He had gone ballistic over one booth that made their own flours and had ended up buying several varieties.

He had tried to mention that Jack wasn’t a big eater but Bitty had waved him off and Jack had just smiled and nodded and bought whatever Bitty had wanted. 

Jack however, that was the enigma. He had walked along with a smile and with what Shitty could only describe as a happy expression. He had his camera and had taken a number of pictures, but it seemed that he was willing to just be a pack animal for Bitty’s shopping trip. Though if he was being completely honest, Shitty had to admit if Bitty was going to turn all of the supplies into food for him, he would probably be just as willing. Breakfast had been wonderful and it had only reminded him of how much Bitty had changed their lives at Samwell. 

During her last visit, Shitty and Lardo had gone out to eat after they both had given up on the idea of cooking something themselves and Shitty had literally cried over Lardo’s descriptions of Bitty’s cooking in the Haus. He had seriously wondered how that little baker from Georgia had so thoroughly changed everything for all of them. Pre-Bitty the kitchen had two purposes: keep beer cold and hold sriracha sauce. Sure there were frozen meals he kinda remembered, and Jack had kept some of his protein drinks there, most were actually kept in his own room instead of downstairs, but for the most part the kitchen was pretty useless. Shitty took it back, they did make coffee there.

But once Bitty arrived everything changed. First of all, he cleaned that place like it had never been cleaned before and he kept it that way. It was a place you would actually eat in! Then the smells that came out of there!!! Shitty had good food from all the fancy dinners and meals with his family, but they rarely measured up to Bitty’s honest cooking. Shitty isn’t sure exactly when the Haus went from smelling like beer and feet but somehow it changed to cinnamon and spice and god how he missed it!

He looked up and saw that Jack and Bitty were now several booths away so he hurried up and saw that they were looking at a bird feeder. Bitty was telling Jack he should get it for his balcony so that he could have some company when he was eating breakfast. Shitty snorted quietly at the thought of Jack doing that and was certain that Bitty was finally going to fail when Jack just smiled and bought it. Shitty’s jaw dropped while Jack just added it to the stuff he was carrying.

“Guess this means that now I will get chirped everyday” Jack said with a smirk and Bitty groaned.

“You did not just say that!” he said laughing.

Jesus! Jack is now making bad jokes? Sure he was good at chirping, especially at making fun of Bitty and the others in the Haus, but this was a whole new level. Shitty watched the two of them as they walked and noticed how relaxed and at ease Jack was. He was always looking at Bitty and smiling and laughing as they talked. He was even smiling and nodding at people as they walked by the trio. Shitty came up on Bitty’s other side just as the southerner spotted a homemade jams stand and made a beeline for it, leaving Jack and Shitty behind.

Shitty looked as Jack watched Bitty talking with the lady with the jams. “Brah, you really seem relaxed” Shitty said softly.

Jack just grunted affirmatively and kept smiling for a few moments before he turned around. “What?” Jack asked with a confused expression.

Shitty shook his head and snickered at his fried. “I said you seem relaxed bro. I probably should have added spaced out as well” he chirped.

Jack just shrugged and smiled sheepishly. “Well, I guess so” he muttered.

Shitty raised an eyebrow and was going to ask him more when Bitty walked up. “She had some wonderful apple jams and I got some pear, cranberry, and currant jellies” Bitty said excitedly. He then dragged them off to someone who was selling freshly made tamales. They ate from several vendors while sitting on the grass watching people before they headed back to Jack’s.

Shitty watched as Jack and Bitty began putting things away, Bitty rambling on excitedly about what he was going to make with all the new foods when Shitty had his lightbulb moment. He got it! He snickered and moved to sit down in the living room as he contemplated why it had taken him so long to notice it and why he hadn’t figured it out earlier. He was Jack’s best friend for goodness sakes! 

 

Shitty sat in the big fluffy chair next to the couch and waited. He knew that he could finally talk to Jack about this, now that he had figured it all out, but what he still didn’t understand was why he was acting like he was hiding it. He didn’t understand why Jack wasn’t shouting it from the rooftops! Well, not that, Shitty knows that Jack is not that kind of guy, but he thought he would want his friends to all know about it.

And why wouldn’t Bitty have told them? Sure he said it was about respecting Jack’s privacy, but really? Shitty had been Jack’s friend for all four years, longer than Bitty had known him and if he couldn’t tell Shitty, who could he tell? Besides, Bitty had come out to Shitty during his freshman year so he knows that Shitty is supportive and, if necessary, can keep a secret. So why wouldn’t Bitty just tell him? Or at least Lardo since Shitty knows how close the two of them are.

“So, any thoughts about what to do the rest of the afternoon?” Bitty said happily as he came around the corner and sat on the couch. Jack following him sat on the other end of the couch with that ever present smile on his face.

“Well, we could go skating” Shitty said trying to sound casual “or we could watch movies or we could talk about the elephant in the room…you know the big secret the two of you are hiding” he finished looking at them and smirking at their stunned reactions.

“Shits…” Jack’s voice cracks and his smile falls away to be replaced with what Shitty recognizes as Jack’s “media face.” Shitty tries not to smirk too much at Bitty’s squeak of distress.

“No, no. We are not going to ignore this brah” Shitty says leaning forward. “I get it. I was wrong at the Haus to jump you about your 'girlfriend' and the ‘other friends’ and I am sorry about that. Not only was that the wrong place to talk about it, but I was definitely barking up the wrong tree, huh?” he looks over at Bitty and winks and chuckles at the panicked expression on the younger man’s face. He is definitely right about this!

“Shitty” Bitty’s voice is pleading.

“Little bro don’t worry. I know you are just trying to protect Jack, I get that and man I totally get it. This beautiful fucker is worth it. I know I would do anything for him and I am not mad at you for doing the same, even though you could have told me. You know I would have helped you out, Lardo too” he says and notices that Bitty is blushing fiercely.

Shitty turns towards Jack. “But brah. You. Why you felt you couldn’t talk to me about this, that is what I don’t get. I mean after the party I felt really bad that I had just made it all up in my head that you had a girlfriend or some other reason to be acting this way and that like Lardo said, I couldn’t hold my tub juice but then I realized” he looks at Jack and shakes his head. “Drunk Shitty had noticed something and it just took me a while to figure it all out.”

Jack and Bitty looked at each other nervously. “Shits, I don’t know what you think you know…” Jack said sounding a bit sick while Bitty gulped.

Shitty stood up and started pacing in front of them, hands clasped behind his back. “Oh really? Let’s look at the evidence shall we?” He raised his eyebrows at the two of them but he was on a roll and enjoying himself.

“Fact one! Jack Zimmermann hates cell phones. This is firmly established over years of observations yet for the last several weeks he has been observed on his phone in significantly greater amounts of time and” Shitty pauses and holds up his hand dramatically “smiling!”

“Fact two! Jack Zimmermann hates texting. Again this fact has been established yet he has been observed looking at texts, smiling, and even replying without looking irritated” Shitty looks at Jack and raises his eyebrow. “Do you concede these two facts?” he suddenly asks.

“Uh…well” Jack stutters “I suppose technically…”

“I will take that as a yes. Fact three! You have been socializing multiple times I have called about visiting. Including being busy at night most of the summer when I tried to call you. You have in fact been awake past 10pm and socializing. Do you deny this?” Shitty says as he spins around suddenly causing them both to jump back.

“No” Jack says in surprise.

“No. So while these three facts are certainly not sufficient evidence, do you admit that you, at the Haus after the Samwell Men’s Hockey Team opening game did in fact state that you ‘Did not have a girlfriend’?” he asked Jack.

Jack looks over at Bitty and then back. “I did say that because I do not have a girlfriend” Jack confirms.

“Shitty” Bitty tries to interrupt.

“Counselor you will need to wait your turn” he replies haughtily. “Then of course comes the most damming evidence of all…this weekend.”

Jack pales and looks nervously at Bitty. “This weekend?” he swallows.

“Oh please, you think that I didn’t notice? How you allowed Bitty to stay in your room when I showed up? How you took us out to eat at that restaurant, which was really excellent by the way – thank you for that, and how you smiled the whole time” he said with a smile. “But the real proof, the real evidence, was when we went to the farmer’s market this morning. That was when I finally put all the pieces together” he says triumphantly.

“Oh dear” Bitty says despondently. “Jack I am so sorry! I didn’t mean for him to find out, I promise!”

“It’s okay Bitty” Jack assures him.

“Yes. Jack Zimmermann walking around a farmer’s market. Smiling at vendors and people alike. Happily carrying all of Bitty’s purchases. Jack you bought a fucking bird feeder! How did you not expect me to catch on?” Shitty laughs.

“Oh lord” Bitty wails, putting his face in his hands.

“So are you ready to admit it?” he asks triumphantly and crows when Jack just nods.

Shitty jumps over to land on the couch between them, throwing and arm around each of them and pulling them in to a big hug. “So when did it happen?” he asks excitedly.

“Well, right after graduation, sort of, but it has been developing all summer really” Jack finally admits.

“Jack, my boy, I am so happy for you!” Shitty says smiling happily. “I am just so proud that you have grabbed on and found happiness. Do your parents know?” he asks.

“Yeah mine do, but Bitty’s don’t” Jack tells him.

“Huh” Shitty frowns. “Well, I guess that’s not really a necessity, but still it is good news” he mutters.

“Bitty, bro, why didn’t you tell me?” Shitty asks looking at him sadly. 

“Shitty…” Bitty says sadly.

“I asked him not to” Jack interrupts. “I didn’t want anyone to know.”

Shitty looks at Jack incredulously. “That’s what I don’t get Jack. I would think you would want all of us to know. You know we have all been rooting for this for so long.”

“WHAT?” Bitty screeches. “What do you mean? Are you talking about…?” Bitty voice disappears in a squeak.

“Well sure. I mean Lardo and I have discussed it for a long time, but I know that Holster and Ransom were concerned as well. They both talked to me about it when Jack was looking at where to sign. I mean even Dex, Nursey, and Chowder have all mentioned it. I think there has even been a couple of group discussions about it too” he tells them.

“Oh dear lord” Bitty looks like he is going to pass out.

“I really don’t get why you are getting all worked up over this Bits” Shitty laughs. “I figured that they had talked to you as well about it.” Bitty looks like he might hyperventilate.

“Bitty” Jack tries to reassure him “it will be okay. The team, they are friends.”

“Of course we’re friends Jack. That’s what I don’t get. You finally getting to play in the NHL and getting over your anxiety to be really happy. That’s all we ever wanted for you” he says sniffing at a tear before tightening his hug.

“Wait…what?” Bitty suddenly looks up confused and sees Jack trying to deal with an emotional Shitty.

“It’s just so beautiful my Canadian Adonis. I mean no one deserves it more, ya know? Love you man” he blubbers.

“Thanks Shits” Jack says patting the other man’s back.

“Now hold on a second there” Bitty yells causing the other two to look at him in shock. “Shitty, what…exactly…is the elephant. Please say it clearly” he instructs the other man looking determined.

“That Jack has finally managed to get over his anxiety about being able to play in the NHL and now that he is there and doing great, he is finally and truly happy” Shitty says looking over at Jack with a snort. “Seriously Bits, I don’t get why you two felt you had to hide that.”

“Quelle?” Jack says confused.

“So to be clear” Bitty carefully enunciates “you have figured out that all of Jack’s smiling and happiness is due to his finally playing in the NHL.”

“Bitty, finally achieving a dream you fought your whole life for is a big deal. Jack has dealt with some pretty harsh things for a long time and though he never said it, I know that it hung over him. He wasn't sure he would get signed, though we never had a doubt about that. He worried if people would give him that chance. I thought you got that” he says sadly. Looking back at Jack he sees absolute confusion and disorientation written on his face. Shitty suddenly freezes. “Wait, what did you think I meant?” he asks suddenly suspicious.

Bitty tried to say ‘nothing’ he really did. But he took a moment too long and Jack replied without thinking.

“That you figured out we were dating” Jack muttered.

Bitty’s eyes widened and the blood drained from his face as Shitty looked at Jack in confusion. “What? Who’s dating? You said you didn’t have a girlfriend” he looks more confused until he looks over at Bitty and sees the shock and fear on the young man’s face.

Bitty can see it in Shitty’s eyes. The thoughts suddenly connecting and putting the puzzle pieces together in the correct order. That moment when all of his reasoning suddenly connects everything together and the truth shows up. Years later Bitty will still swear he heard a physical ‘click’ sound when it happened right before Shitty exploded.

“FUCKING HELL!! Are you shitting me?!!? You two are boning?!??!” Shitty screeches.


	3. Chapter 3

Bitty squeezes his eyes closed at the explosion going on in front of him. They were so close! Shitty had been so observant, gathering facts and information, and had put them all together to come up with a totally reasonable explanation that, had the benefit of being both wrong as well as it would have helped them so much. But Jack, his sweet, naïve Jack, had to go and give them away.

Shitty had totally lost all chill. He was bouncing around the room while Jack tried to get him to calm down, be quiet, and sit but every time he got close, Shitty would take off again. He was completely worked up and kept going back and forth between happiness for them getting together, shock at Jack never coming out to him over their four years, and demanding “deets!”

“Shitty, please calm down” Jack begged again.

“BRAH! You cannot expect me to calm down! Two of my best bros are together and have been for months in secret! You two have been lying to everyone in the Haus and your friends” Shitty teased and then he looked a bit concerned.

“Wait a second…did you not think you could trust us?” Shitty suddenly asked looked at them with an expression of hurt.

“Shits” Jack says in pleading voice “we haven’t told anyone except my parents. Bitty’s parents don’t even know” he explains carefully. “There is too much at risk right now.”

Shitty frowns for a moment before he suddenly looks furious. He takes a deep breath and his expression shifts to disappointment. “You mean too much risk for you” he says sadly. “Are you putting your image in front of Bitty? Okay, I get it that you might have to do that officially. It sucks balls, but I get it. But what I don’t get is why you are doing this to him with us?”

“Shitty, it’s okay. I’m not out to my parents yet either” Bitty tries to say but Shitty has got the bit in his teeth and is on one of his rants.

“Man I don’t expect anyone to come out except on their own terms and respect that but Bitty was out and you have basically made him go back into the closet” Shitty said shaking his head.

Jack looked both pitiful and guilty at that comment and Bitty didn’t like it one bit. “Now just a dang minute Shitty!” Eric said loud enough to cause the other two to look at him in surprise. “Jack and I talked about this before we made any decisions. I knew what it would mean if we were together.”

Shitty looked at the smaller blonde with a sad expression. “Bits, I’m sorry, but no. I know how you have felt about Jack for some time. I’m worried that you, that you would do anything for this chance, even if it wasn’t good for you” Shitty sighed and sat down.

Jack looked at him and Eric could see that Shitty’s words were having an impact on the older man. “Shitty, Jack has never pressured me about this. I made the decision for myself because he is worth it. I swear he is” Bitty said more to Jack than to Shitty.

“Bitty, Bitty, Bitty” Shitty said sounding more like a parent than a friend at the moment. “Someone, anyone, even Jack who I love more than anything, who asks you to hide who you are to make them happy…that’s just not right.” Shitty started waxing about self-respect, self-identity, and being your authentic self while Eric started to fume. He was watching how Jack was listening to all of Shitty’s crap and he was getting ready to snap.

But then Shitty started on Jack. Sure it sounded like he was just worried about them, but Bitty could hear some serious judgment in his voice and that was enough. He loved Shitty, always would, but between him and Jack, there was no question.

Shitty was on a roll. It had been so long since he had gotten to talk about personal truth as opposed to written laws and cases that he was truly feeling passionate about this. His best friends were together, but the world wasn’t fair and he knew that. He wanted them to be safe and okay and…

**“Bartholomaeus”**

Shitty froze at that word. He felt his blood turn to ice and drain from his face. His hands started to tremble as he looked at the confused expression on Jack’s face. Swallowing nervously he shifted his view towards the boy from Georgia who was looking at him with an expression that chilled him to the bone.

 **“Aloysius”** Eric said with barely any trace of his accent looking directly at Shitty with steely eyes. 

Shitty’s eyes widened in terror and he fell back into the couch cushions, desperately wishing this wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be happening. He glances over at Jack who is looking between the two of them with absolutely no comprehension on his face. There is no way Bitty could mean…

 **“Knight”** Eric’s voice throbs with authority. It feels like nails in his coffin as Shitty squeaks out a tiny sound that he would never admit to making.

Jack looks at Shitty as his confusion suddenly changes into comprehension. “Your name is Bartholomaeus?” he says incredulously.

“Bitty” Shitty’s voice is scratchy and squeaky but the look on the blonde’s face is one he remembers seeing. The time he had knocked over a vase, which was a VERY expensive vase, when he was visiting his grandparents when he was five. That was his grandmother’s expression – supreme disappointment and shame.

“Aloysius?” Jack mutters to himself and Shitty can’t quite contain the twitch it causes.

“I imagine that Lardo, not to mention the whole team, would feel very upset that you didn’t want to share this bit of information with them, hmmm?” Bitty asked with an arch to his expression and Shitty was shocked. He was betrayed!

“Bitty…” he tried to say but his voice cracked.

“I mean you aren’t being your authentic self now are you?” Eric asked with a smirk. “Maybe Jack and I should share with everyone this bit of news, what do you think Jack?”

Jack choked a bit trying not to laugh or smile.

Shitty paled. Not even Lardo knew the horrible truth. His family had only called him Barty, which had been bad enough, and even when she had looked at him with the predatory gleam, he had refused to acknowledge it. Having her believe it was probably ‘Bartholomew’ was humiliating enough. He had finally managed to get that terrible name hidden at Andover so very few remaining people had any clue and they only knew Bart. But no one, absolutely no one knew his real name.

And his middle name! My god it was just as terrible. Seriously he was sure that his mother had lost a bet and that his father had only agreed to get into his grandparents’ will. His great-grandfather Knight had been ‘Bartholomaeus’ and his great-grandfather Collins had been ‘Aloysius’ so Shitty had been burdened by this horror of a name all for the sake of ‘family history’.

He closed his eyes and realized that Bitty owned him. One word and he was screwed, and definitely not in the good way. “What do you want?” he asks resigned to this costing him big time.

Eric leaned back and smiled happily and looked at Jack and winked. “You have to not only keep our secret, even from Lardo” he said with a smirk “you have to help us maintain it.”

Shitty frowned and glanced at Jack who was obviously trying to hide his smile. “What, exactly, do you mean by that?” he asked carefully.

“You have to actively help us keep this hidden. That includes deflecting suspicion of others, warning us of people figuring it out, etc. Basically, you have to do anything to help us keep everyone from getting any ideas or even wondering” Eric says with a sparkle in his eyes.

Shitty sighs but nods. “What else?” he says in defeat. He knows that Bitty pretty much has him. He looks up at the chuckle coming from the blonde.

“That’s it” Eric says as he scoots over and leans up against Jack while he smiles into those blue eyes. Shitty pauses as he truly looks at them and he cannot believe he missed this. They are so in sync it’s like they are connected. He sees the absolute adoration in Bitty’s face as he looks at Jack, and though it’s not really a surprise as Shitty had figured out that Eric was seriously crushing on Jack a while ago, the surprise is when he looks at Jack.

Jack, who had always been so guarded, so careful, so closed off. Shitty had broken through Jack’s walls through sheer willpower and a refusal to consider, even for a second, that he wasn’t Jack’s friend. He knew that Jack got annoyed with him sometimes but Shitty had also realized that there was a part of Jack that really appreciated that Shitty was always there for him, in his corner, knowing that he had his back. They weren’t Ransom and Holster, but Shitty never demanded anything Jack couldn’t give. 

But this Jack? This Jack was different. The relaxed Jack who wasn’t burdened by the stress of others’ expectations? Shitty never got to know this Jack, but it was obvious that Bitty did. Shitty felt a knot in his stomach that he realized, with a bit of surprise, was jealousy. For the last four years, he had a special ‘in’ with “Jack Laurent Zimmermann”. He had a place in front of anyone else at Samwell and he had enjoyed it to be honest. 

But now? Now he had been replaced. Bitty was the most important person in Jack’s life and now that they weren’t hiding it, Shitty could see that it wasn’t hooking up or even just dating. Jack…looked in love.

“Bro” Shitty said looking at Jack with such emotion that it caused both of the other men to look at him in surprise “are you…in love?” he asked carefully as if afraid of the answer.

Eric looked over at Jack in time to see his expression change to absolute joy and contentment. Jack looked over at Eric, his heart in his eyes for anyone to see and smiled warmly. “Ouias” he said with a genuine smile. “I love you” he says looking at Eric whose smile was so bright it could light up the night before he leaned up to kiss Jack.

“I love you too” he whispers.

“OH MY GOD!!!” Shitty wails and they both look up in time to see him before he crashes into both of them with a huge hug. “I thought you were just screwing around! I didn’t know you were in love!!” 

Eric laughs at how Shitty is crying all over both of them, apologizing for everything he said and thought. “I am so sorry bro. I knew Bits liked you and then the thought that you two were hooking up and not telling, I was so worried for the little guy you know?” he says sniffling.

“I would never hurt Eric” Jack says with such sincerity that it sends Shitty off on another crying jag.

Bitty finally pries himself away from the group hug to get some pie to calm everyone down. That leads to Shitty demanding to know the whole story. He nearly dies when he hears about Jack running to the Haus after graduation, he squeals when Bitty tells him about the kiss while Jack blushes furiously. They tell him about Skyping and Jack’s visit, though Shitty complains that they are leaving out details which gets him smacked in the head by a pillow held by Eric along with a “Behave Bartholomaeus!” which causes Shitty to beg forgiveness.

“You know I think I really like having that on him” Bitty says with a wink at Jack who laughs at Shitty’s wails of betrayal.

“How did you ever find that out?” Shitty demands.

“Shitty, you are from an upper-crust New England family” Eric says with a smile. 

“I don’t understand” Jack says while Shitty looks nervous.

“Birth Announcement in paper” Bitty says with a snort.

Shitty moans and buries his face. Eric laughs and explains that in ‘society’ families often post announcements about births and marriages. Knowing the Knight family, he did a search using their name and Shitty’s birthday and found it.

After promising never to tell anyone and Shitty promising to support them in their relationship and keeping it under wraps, they decide to go out again for dinner. 

“Guys, I really am sorry for assuming some things and what I said” Shitty says at dinner. He had been apologizing to Jack and Bitty all afternoon and despite repeated assurances that they understood his concerns, he really felt bad about running roughshod over them.

“We understand Shits” Jack said reassuringly but then Bitty saw the gleam in his eye. “Though I am kind of disappointed in how heteronormative you were at the Haus.”

Shitty froze at Jack’s casual comment and his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water in shock. Eric started giggling at the look of absolute horror on Shitty’s face as he realized that (1) he had been heteronormative and (2) Jack had called him, Shitty Knight, on it!

They got quite a few looks from the rest of the people at the restaurant at Shitty’s howls of despair and the laughter of Jack and Bitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The idea for this story came as I tried to think of what Shitty's name really was - yep...the whole story was just so Bitty could "full name him" - a fine southern tradition! Well, that and I wanted to call Shitty to answer for that stunt at the Haus - seriously? Our boy knows better but I am willing to give him that Law School has messed him up a bit!_

**Author's Note:**

> _I really intended to write this as a one shot, but it just didn't turn out that way. After 4,500 words I decided to break up the story so there will be at least 2 or 3 chapters in this one. Hope you like it!_


End file.
